


Hello Little Red

by LittleLokiLover



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLokiLover/pseuds/LittleLokiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender Bender Red Riding Hood. PWP. Smut because that's what I like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Little Red

Thomas moved quietly through the trees and kneeled down, peering through the underbrush towards his target. The doe grazed peacefully in the clearing, completely unaware of the danger just beyond the tree line.  
He lay an arrow on the bow and drew it back, the wood creaking slightly.  
There was a sudden rustling to his left causing both Thomas and the doe to start in fright. He cursed under his breath as the doe bounded away and turned in time to see a hare running through the trees.  
“Great. Just peachy.” Thomas sighed as he put the arrow back into his quiver. “I wonder what scared you off Mr Hare.”   
Shouldering his bow, Thomas rose from his knees and stretched his legs to loosen a cramp that had begun forming. He pulled his red hood back over his head and stared walking.  
The woods were quiet as he made his way through the trees towards the path.  
“Good day Little Red.” A woman's voice startled Thomas.  
“Who's there?”  
“You are quite far from the path.” A wolf sat in front of him. “What are you doing in these woods?”  
“Are.... Are you talking to me?”  
The wolf gave him a very human look.  
“Who else would I be talking to. You have very bad manners.”  
Thomas gaped.  
“I am so sorry!” He gingerly held out his hand and bowed slightly. “I am Thomas. Pleased to meet you My Lady.”  
The wolf tilted her head.  
“Where are you heading, dear Thomas?”  
“To my Grandmother's house. She lives half a league from here. May I ask your name, Lady Wolf?”  
The wolf began to circle Thomas and laughed slightly.  
“You may call me Tala.”  
“Well met, Lady Tala.” Thomas turned slowly on the spot, trying to keep her in his sight.  
“Will you answer my question?” She asked, lurking behind the trees.  
“What question is that?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
“I asked you what you are doing in these woods.”  
“My Grandmother is not very well and I wanted to bring her something good to eat. So I am here hunting.”  
“Oh really? So am I.” Tala stepped out from the trees, suddenly in the form of a beautiful woman, completely naked.  
“Oh. Oh my.” Thomas covered his eyes as his face flushed with embarrassment. “I am so sorry. I didn't mean to look. Not that I wouldn't want to. I mean. You are very lovely.” He shrugged off his overcoat and held it out to her, still averting his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for rambling.   
Tala chuckled.  
“You are very charming, Thomas. But you need not cover your eyes so.” She hooked the coat out of his hands and tossed it over her shoulder. “Look at me.”  
Her commanding voice made his eyes snap up to hers. They sparkled with laughter.  
She raked her gaze over his body appreciatively.   
“I'm hungry my darling. Will you consent to be mine for tonight?”  
Thomas swallowed nervously.  
“What do you want from me?”  
She smiled at him. Her teeth sharp.  
“I want to touch you. And for you to touch me.” She moved closer until Thomas was pressed up against the tree and her body was flush against his. “Do you want that?”  
He let out a shuddering breath.  
“Oh yes. Very much my Lady.” His hands caressed up her arms, her skin smooth and silky.  
“Good.” Her lips brushed gently against his. “Very good.”  
She kissed him slowly causing a burning heat to blossom between them. Thomas wanted to kiss her harder, to feel more, but she kept the pace maddeningly slow, her lips soft and warm against his own. He felt light headed, the feel of her lips and body against him, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine.  
Her hands began tugging insistingly at his clothes. The kiss broke as she pulled his shirt over his head. He began undoing his pants as her lips trailed along his jaw.  
When they were both completely naked, Tala pushed Thomas down onto his back, coming down onto of him. Their lips met again, this time with more urgency. The sensations were overwhelming and he could feel himself hardening as he licked and bit his way down her throat, breathing in her scent of rich soil and rain.  
Thomas made a small sound of frustration when Tala pulled back and looked down at him.  
“This is your last chance to leave, my love.”  
He sat up and pulled her hard against his body.  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  
She smiled, and ground down on him. He moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
“Come now darling, I want to feel you.”   
Tala pushed him until he was laying on his back and ran her hands down his chest, causing Thomas to shudder slightly. She shifted herself until she was kneeling between his legs.  
He groaned at the sudden contact as she lightly ran her fingers along his cock. Her fingers brush tantalisingly over Thomas's balls, then dance along the base of his cock, eager finger pads scratching through the dark curls. He looked down just in time to see Tala smirk into his eyes before flicking her tongue along his slit.  
She kept her eyes locked with his as she gripped the base of his cock with one hand and then ever so slowly licked from base to tip.  
“Oh f-fuck!” Thomas threw his head back.  
“Do you like that darling?” Tala nuzzled her cheek against him.  
“Yes! Yes please don't stop.”  
Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she kissed his tip, spreading her soft lips around it, sucking gently before swallowing down all of him. Thomas all but melted into her touch, his hands instantly wrapped in her hair, pulling gently at the sensations.  
The pleasure built slowly as Tala worked his cock, keeping her eyes fixed on his, which was both unnerving and unbelievably hot.  
“Tala. I'm close. Oh gods.”   
The woman pulled back with a final flick and licked her way back up to his mouth, kissing him. She looked at him with a smirk and positioned herself over his cock.  
“Wait.” She glanced at his face, questioningly. “Don't you want me to... you know. I mean, yes?”  
“It is quite fine, lover. Your pleasure is my pleasure.” She leaned down and captured his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling slightly as she sank down on his cock.  
Thomas let out a shuddering gasp at the feeling of her soft, wet heat around him and wove his fingers in her hair again before pulling her down for another searing kiss.  
His lips were insistent against hers, his tongue practically fucking her mouth as she rose and fell on his shaft with a steady rhythm.  
He trailed his fingers down the sides of her body before grasping her hips.  
Tala gasped into his mouth as Thomas took control, hammering into her heat.  
“Oh yes.” She moaned, her forehead leaning against his. Her eyes were glazed and darkened with pleasure. “Just like that. Harder.”  
Thomas growled quietly and suddenly scooped her up in his arms, turning them both over until he was on top. He pinned her hands to the leafy forest floor and latched onto her neck as he thrust into her.  
Oh those noises she is making are delightful, Thomas thought, rolling his hips as the fire in his belly grew hotter.  
“Thomas I'm so close lover, just a bit more.” Tala rocked into ever thrust. Her lips were wet and full from his kisses.  
He gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him as his thrusts became faster. Her voice washed over him as she moaned and gasped his name.  
Tala arched her back as her orgasm shattered over her. Her voice rising in a howl of pleasure.  
Feeing her pulsing around his cock, Thomas came undone. After a few erratic thrusts, he came with a hoarse cry, shuddering his completion.  
He pulled out of her gently and lay at her side, his hand stroking the skin of the belly.  
Tala stretched slightly and turned to him, propping herself up on her arm.  
“Thank you very much Thomas.” She gently touched his cheek. “Sleep now, dear heart. You shall be safe.”  
Thomas felt his eyes closing. He wanted to tell her so much but sleep took him.

 

“Thomas! What are you doing there?!”  
He awoke with a start. His Grandmother was standing in her doorway, glaring at him.  
Wait. Grandmother? He sat up and cast around. He was lying, leaves and twigs covering his hair and clothes, in front of his Grandmother's cabin.  
“I don't remember how I got here.” He rubbed his eyes in annoyance. Was it all a dream?  
“You should be more careful in these woods, Thomas.” Grandmother's voice was gravelly. “There are stories of shape shifters and other horrors.” She patted Thomas' shoulder. “Come inside now young one.”  
Thomas got to his feet and followed the old woman. As he glanced back to the woods, there at the edge of the trees, was a wolf.  
He bowed to her, and she bowed back.  
Thomas smiled and went inside the cabin.  
THE END


End file.
